


【燐ニキ】妈妈的爱，白白的米饭

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Summary: 蹭了好久的饭饭，来交个朴实无华的党费灵感来源是大川条漫里天城燐音捡了只小猫，标题来源是路路的某张画
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【燐ニキ】妈妈的爱，白白的米饭

**妈妈的爱，白白的米饭**

by lattice

天城燐音蹑手蹑脚进门换鞋，生怕惊扰了厨房里的屋主。这样安静可谓是破天荒，往常皆是未见其人先见其声，嚷着“下仆快来迎接燐音君”，再反手将门带出一声巨响。椎名ニキ竖起耳朵，从冰箱端出常备的醒酒汤送入微波炉，悲观雷达开始运转，肖想着走出厨房要直面怎样可怖的情状。想必又是携着冲天的酒气扑上沙发，再意识不清摔下地板砸个洞，担心邻居投诉而不敢出门，又要旧事重演了……人渣、家里蹲、累赘，有太多负面词汇可以来形容这个人了！

烂醉的天城燐音从不耍酒疯，却时常在清醒的须臾紧握他双手，示以格外恳切无法言拒的目光，翻来覆去几句压低了嗓：ニキ，跟我回故乡吧，你会是个好新娘的！遑论酒后吐真言的可信度，他可从来没有成为对方妻子的打算。椎名ニキ舀起一勺咕噜冒泡的汤汁，倒入小碟尝咸淡，齿颊溢满活着真好的幸福，也但愿土豆炖肉能让酒醉的燐音君胃口大开。所谓联系生命的桥梁，不过是料理人自信的伎俩，在他看来格外平乏庸常。而想起照顾醉鬼的苦差，雀跃的心就从百米高空砸个稀碎……堪比甜品装盘时滚落在地的痛楚吧。

他拿了拖把去客厅，不待开口数落，天城燐音脑壳上的橙色小猫炸了毛，爪子攀住波澜起伏的红发，如被猫妈妈遗弃在草丛的可怜相。“喂，快下来！”天城燐音咬牙切齿，满面窘迫逃开对视背过身去，恨不得手脚并用把黏人的小猫抱下，“……ニキ如果敢嘲笑我，那就有你好受的。”盘腿而坐的家伙照着脖子恶狠狠比划手势，小猫被剑拔弩张的架势吓到，对着料理人惊恐地哀叫。对方只得通身敛下锋芒，从神情到轮廓都少见地柔和，声音都软下几个分贝，闪烁着凶神恶煞的母性光辉。“燐音君好像猫妈妈，噗嗤……”椎名ニキ忍笑双手讨饶，对方亦只是指指头顶：“这个，可以想想办法吗？我可没有ニキ这样当妈妈的天赋啊？”

“虽然小猫咪很可爱，但请不要随随便便把野猫带回我家啊？我说过很多次，燐音君不要这样宾至如归啊？”

话虽如此，孽缘的开端始于自己多管闲事将对方从街头捡回。放任社会的蛀虫饿死在荒郊野外不就好了，每天蹭吃蹭喝从不交房租也太恶劣了！“ニキ的血肉都是我的，你的房子自然也是我的。我抱它去宠物医院做了驱虫洗了澡，当然，花的是ニキ的钱。”天城燐音转着钥匙串，用肩头载起小猫同他擦肩而过，念叨着牛奶打开冰箱翻找。椎名ニキ无奈叹气：“猫不能喝牛奶。果然比起妈妈，燐音君更像粗心大意的爸爸。”

“对哦，”天城燐音怔住，而后拧开牛奶瓶，仰头一饮而尽，喉结上下颤动，活活喝出啤酒的气势。在椎名ニキ无数次提醒喝酒伤胃后，天城燐音另行培养出以奶代酒的雅趣。“ニキ的意思是，想和我当爸爸妈妈？”

“我说过很多遍，我是男人，不会和燐音君结婚，也不会生孩子！”椎名ニキ接过猫，对方抬起极富魄力的眸子认真望来：“我也说过很多遍，在ニキ正式嫁给我前，生孩子绝对不可以！”而后抓出钱夹扬一扬：好嘞，去给小家伙买吃的！临行前俯身揉揉他怀中小猫的脑袋：乖乖听ニキ的话，爸爸很快回来。刨去游手好闲吊儿郎当的成分，天城燐音这副模样当真像好爸爸，反倒令他多出些不切实际的肖想来。

送走了这尊佛，猫咪与料理人面面相觑。他用小碗盛出自己的晚饭，桌前坐定双手合十开动，即便不知天城燐音何时归来，也习惯性将另一大份温在锅里。遭冷落的小奶猫沿小腿攀上膝盖，椎名ニキ并非不喜欢小动物，现下的小橘猫更是让他生出恻隐之心。纵使如此他也不愿再品尝心软的苦果：“虽然你很可爱，但我大概率无法收养你，否则燐音君更有理由赖在我家蹭吃蹭喝了啊？”似乎听懂人话，小猫覆着蓝膜的瞳孔噙着泪，对着不习惯建立亲密关系的屋主呜呜叫。

真是抱歉，猫不能吃土豆炖肉呀。对着饥肠辘辘的小猫饱餐一顿着实于心不忍。冬天的夜晚来得格外早，夜生活丰富的某人不知又在何处逍遥。未曾留意时细密的雪花在窗沿攀爬，小猫的饥饿他设身处地能共情，惯常的等待添了几分外露的焦躁：燐音君若是又去居酒屋，说不定会冻死街头的！完全不考虑苦守在家的一方的心情，为这样的人准备洗澡水真是自作多情。他烦闷地走出浴室，抱起奶猫哄一哄：“乖，乖~让你挨饿受苦了，都是燐音君的错！”无论如何不会轻易舍弃燐音君，而他一向会将最坏的可能思虑周全，无法淡然以对脑内的凄惨景象。若是出门去寻更如没头苍蝇，偌大都市车水马龙不知哪里才是对方的容身处，朝夕相处的四年隔着玻璃纸般状若无意的界限。天城燐音允许他知悉的他便去听，天城燐音的难言之隐他从不多问——

“我听到了什么？区区下仆敢对单纯无知的小猫咪说我的坏话！”

——你们两个家伙，意外地相处得很好嘛！我还以为有了猫，ニキ就会吃醋了？房门被撞开，冷气携裹冰晶扑面而来，天城燐音怀抱购物袋满载而归，外套毛领簌簌地抖落雪花，被椎名ニキ窸窣地拍下：我家都能拍一场冰雪奇缘了！

“燐音君难道很期待吗？纵使某日当真沦落到那般缺爱的境地，我也不可能与小动物争风吃醋的。”他接过沉甸甸的购物袋抱了满怀，别过脸打个大喷嚏，各类猫粮掉落一地。“久等了久等了——城里的供暖设施让我复活了，这一点胜过故乡百倍呢。”对方自言自语着换拖鞋奔向厨房，“小猫有饭吃了，我的饭呢？”蹲下身拆开包装为小猫添食的椎名ニキ不由叹气：“在锅里。每天都怀抱着为你烹饪最后一餐的觉悟，被燐音君折磨的生活我快忍耐到头了啊？”

“ニキ要把我们都赶出去吗？”

天城燐音闻言，满面无辜地冲回客厅抱着猫。居然当真戳中他的软肋，椎名ニキ面露难色搪塞过去。良久，待扭头就忘的某人大快朵颐完毕洗澡回房，他收着碗碟摇头：“罢了罢了。感谢今天的雪，把燐音君赶走的事，从长计议好了~”

一直这样下去也不是办法！雪夜的户外宛若白昼，椎名ニキ端着蛋羹叩响屋门。收养天城燐音的四年来，客卧已被辟为书的海洋。古玩市场的古籍或影印本，重金购得的外文精装版，天上地下自然人文他皆是求知若渴，超出书架的容纳便在地板摞得小山高。

“抱歉打扰到燐音君了，你吃夜宵吗？”

天城燐音其人向来硬朗而炽烈，恣意妄为视规则为无物。而现下捧着书本缩在被窝借床头灯阅读，身披同他配套的格子睡衣，是三年前逛商场时一同买的。少有的安静细腻同样是椎名ニキ所见的燐音君，若是将这部分削去那便不是完整的他了。为他的视力着想，椎名ニキ曾与之协商腾出地方添个书桌台灯，对方每每厚着脸皮称客房大小是他故乡寝殿的二十分之一，施展不开手脚。不可能让他睡父母的主卧，沙发又看不上眼，和自己一起睡的话……想想就很糟糕。先前在星奏馆串门时见过某间宿舍的月球夜灯，买个同款送给燐音君或许不错。天城燐音放下书本，望向小碗中点缀葱末的蛋羹：“我吃的话，ニキ会饿吗？”

他诚实地点头。对方摆手：“今天也很感谢ニキ的盛情招待，让我焕然新生。”不忘故作深沉地嘴贫，“假若世上只剩最后一份食物，我一定会完整地留给ニキ，这才是君王的品性。”而后望向窗上蒙起水雾的两团身影：“这样的雪夜，倒叫我想起在与世隔绝的故乡，深夜借着雪地的反光偷偷看书的童年。君王从小受到的培养严格而死板，阅读的数目都有严格限制。”习惯于听对方讳莫如深，他也甚少多问。没有落脚地的椎名ニキ不得已坐在床边，顶着天城燐音灼热的视线，舀起一勺蛋羹吹凉。

“猫在哪？”

“在客厅的小窝睡下了。客厅有地暖，不会着凉。”

天城燐音哦了一声，而后陷入缄默。万籁俱寂中唯有雪落枝头。半晌，余光里的天城燐音对着他啊地张口。

“燐音君，反悔是小狗~”

“一时起意罢了，谁让ニキ太像——”

他果断吃下最后一口，等待被投喂的人空欢喜一场，尴尬地摸脖子，伸展上肢活络筋骨造出咔咔声。待食物的热量加满发条，椎名ニキ试探着开口：“燐音君，我想我是时候搬去星奏馆了。我们都是偶像，同寝同出会有糟糕的传闻吧？我可不想与燐音君的高糊合照登上小报头条，配上子虚乌有的‘绝密情报’——”

话音未落，门吱呀一声挤开，小橘猫怯怯地探进脑袋。喵喵，过来，天城燐音妄自嘬起嘴招呼，居然学得十分相像。“过几天我就用积蓄给你买个当下时兴的小窝，冬暖夏凉！”不看气氛的小猫跳上床钻进被窝，屋主的慷慨陈词哽在嗓子眼：“呃，我还以为燐音君把收入一文不剩全送进柏青哥了？”

“商店街新开那家很没意思，扫兴而归的途中在街角碰见这位小家伙，可怜兮兮发着抖，比ニキ当年所见的我更要不堪百倍——冥冥中的神意，我只能这么讲！”揉着小猫的脑壳再刮刮下巴，小猫舒服得眯起眼哼唧呼噜噜。椎名ニキ默然地瞧，感受他对小猫百年难逢的温柔神情，直面他细腻驳杂的情感，心中未免萌生异样：“真是的，不许转移话题呀？”

——啊嗯，刚刚ニキ说什么？天城燐音仍旧不死心地顾左右而言他，举起小猫挽留般舔舐椎名ニキ的手指，酥麻的满足感夹杂着些微痛意，欲罢不能迟早会上瘾。他望向尽享“天伦之乐”的天城燐音与猫，对方独一份的爱与珍视，宠物不分目标的依恋，理应是不该奢求也承受不住的。于是椎名ニキ笑着开口：“星奏馆给我们留了宿舍吧？我不想浪费这份好意，也想与他人多走动……以及最重要的，ES大楼的免费水电，听起来诱人极了~燐音君请自便，也可以选择留在我家为我看门，水电气费你自行解决。”

“据我所知宿舍不能养宠物吧？”

“呃……‘ニキ厨房’有个成员在海外有房，听说喜欢猫，我之后有机会和他商量，看是否能带去意大利呢？”

宠物托运之类的事宜留到日后再叙。现下他或许亟需直面天城燐音的怒火，或以灿烂的微笑否决所有提议，椎名ニキ不作声地向床尾挪移。对方却只是烦躁地挠头：“啊~啊，ニキ居然这样冷酷。弃养猫咪或抛下我，完全不像你的作风呢~”在天城燐音撒娇般上扬的尾音中察觉到失落，椎名ニキ有些于心不忍，无措地摸脖子：“不是弃养，只是提议呢？说到底，猫也好人也罢，并非谁都是燐音君啊。”无人比他更能磋磨自己的耐性了，而对方耐人寻味地盯向他裸露的后颈：“我奉劝ニキ打消这个念头，你知道你在星奏馆的室友是哪位吗？”

“怎么？”

“正是在下的弟弟。ニキ终究逃不出我的掌心——比起这些，你的鼻音还是很重，感冒好些了吗？”对方双手垫在脑后，“ニキ，其实我很欣慰。比起为任何他人着想，你早就更该多关心自己。”

类似的关切四年间从不鲜见。我感冒了吗？经他提醒才感到鼻塞，喉咙也隐隐作痒。天城燐音纵有万般不好，亦会在自己病倒时手忙脚乱地照顾，买来饭一口一口喂给自己，卑躬屈膝做些有损君王威严的事情。这份温柔的恩惠让他受益至今，愈多愈满催化为患得患失的畏惧。而他自然会付出全部来回应，倘若燐音君有失去一切的可能，自己亦会时刻陪伴在侧，抱团取暖分担痛苦。这份感情算作什么，若不分开片刻想必无法理顺。天城燐音递来小猫：“为了避免ニキ吃醋，你把它抱回客厅吧。”

椎名ニキ无言地接过猫，猫咪绵软的肉爪捧起他的面颊，惹得对方发笑：见到这副场景也算是收获。他便不再声辩：“能活着就是我的幸事，所以不必为我太过操心。不如说，正因为燐音君每天的关照，我才愈发心力交瘁了啊~”

“所以是，椎名搜索了如何摆脱令人头大的室友，被天城无意中看到浏览记录……”

椎名ニキ端来两杯茶，再束手束脚地落座。笔记本屏幕中二人的目光从他与大爷坐姿的天城燐音身上逡巡，再聚焦于挂在后者脖颈上的奶猫。“是我和ニキ的孩子——很想这样介绍，可惜我们还没结婚呐。”意料之外，HIMERU并没有看到椎名鼻青脸肿的模样。队友若有所思地低头，樱河琥珀隔空摆手：罢了，床头打架床尾合。再抬眸细细观察：“也不一定，ニキ有鼻音，难道是刚哭过？”

不不，椎名ニキ连连摆手，“虽然燐音君好恶劣，但并不是每天都对我付诸武力啊？只是拜燐音君的乌鸦嘴所赐，感冒了。”谁让我体质差呢，他满怀歉意地想，从小到大能吃得饱饱就是幸福本身了。“若不是大雪封路，就邀请琥珀君和HIMERU君来我家现场讨论，我为你们下厨——”

“怎么突然团建起来了，ニキ可真是满嘴跑火车。”天城燐音格外自然地圈住他脖颈，口中却愈发漫无边际：“有供暖可真不错，我和‘弟弟同学’在城里乐不思蜀。每天窝在ニキ家，完全不挂心故乡的琐事了。”

“托现代科技的福，HIMERU认为天城可以远程继承王位，每天视频上朝。”

“茶话会先打住。”天城燐音比划手势，“ニキ是想找个靠谱的家伙收养它，但我不放心呐——出于一些缘由，他要搬去星奏馆了。”

两位队友不约而同神色微妙——太诡异了，天城燐音居然能同意，想必另有隐情。被蒙在鼓里的当事人同样面露惊异，那晚过后对方如同无事发生，起个大早活力四射踏雪去玩小钢珠，却在现下面露悲痛：“经过深思熟虑，虽然很不舍，但我准备放ニキ自由！”

慷慨陈词后装作抹泪，呜咽着去抽纸巾盒——燐音君不必悲痛欲绝，仿佛我发生了不好的事！你想的话也能每天见面！椎名ニキ手忙脚乱去抚上趴在桌上痛哭的天城燐音，果不其然对上臂弯间明晃晃的白牙与勾起的唇角，才哀叹中了圈套。“能赐予下仆自由身，可是君王无上的恩典了。作为代价，ニキ整个房子都归我所有了。”

——是我父母名下的私产！不平等条约！罔顾他的抗议，天城燐音端坐爽朗露齿笑：“为了重温ニキ捡到我时的心情，传递当年ニキ赐予的这份恩典，我决定从此刻开始独自收养这只猫。”

“……我对你并不是对宠物的怜爱之心啊？”

“那是什么？”

“唔~需要我牵肠挂肚的21岁儿童？满足料理家虚荣心的工具人？”

开着无关痛痒的玩笑，却依旧不放心把整个家尤其是神圣的厨房都交到天城燐音手中。对方并非是草率鲁莽拍脑门的性格，而独居的日子想必是便利店盒饭来养活。为了收养小猫咪，堂堂偶像沦落到如此落魄的境地。回家没有热腾腾的饭菜与洗澡水，他会不习惯吗？会沮丧地感到被世界抛弃了吗？万一再醉卧街头……怎样才能不担心啊！

“既然你们一早得出两全方案，那么这次会议的意义？看你们演双簧？”队友们淡漠以对这场打情骂俏。“没有意义那就创造意义。来和我家的小喵打招呼。”天城燐音将猫捧起，举起肉爪同镜头晃一晃，毛茸茸扭作一团滑脱——喂喂，别去骚扰生病的ニキ呀？小喵吗？这名字也太随便了，但愿燐音君能将它养得油光水滑的，若是它能让燐音君不那样吊儿郎当，也算是好事呢？

“今天的燐音……”樱河琥珀面露难色，“改邪归正的好男人吗？”

“把疑问句去掉，我可一直是好男人。”

——是吧，超恶心吧！不待椎名ニキ附和，便被天城燐音自后锁喉，只得摆手作揖。“也不算恶心，更像好爸爸呢。”少年眨着紫眸解围，“你说对吗，HIMERU？”

“你问HIMERU我也不清楚。”

“燐音君当真会养猫吗？照顾自己都困难，把它交给任何人都更放心啊~”

椎名ニキ服完感冒药躺上沙发——不要小看我，我还能照顾ニキ！天城燐音从屋内探头招呼：午安！近日来燐音君不比往日黏人，他重温自己捡到对方时蜷在街头的无助情状。养猫堪比照顾天城燐音的苦劳，但愿燐音君葆有这份耐性，毕竟不是每个人都像自己这般好心，会对捡来的家伙不离不弃。

呼啸风声钻入耳膜，再随天城燐音出门的步伐蹑手蹑脚地消弭。四年来对方愈发收敛天性向他的作息靠拢，难以判断是否有向共同生活努力的主观意图。挥霍钱财寻乐子或是做点正经事，任何行动都是燐音君充分的自由，为此操心惦念会饿得更快。小猫从主人屋内跳出，在浅眠的屋主身畔拱来拱去，他旋即想到一种可怖的可能性：难道我身上浸润了燐音君的气味吗！

四年来多了个要为之操劳的人，他的变化同样见微知著。讨厌吗，不讨厌。会为小猫吃醋吗，可能有一点。一起生活的觉悟吗？习惯成自然罢了。纵有身心的依恋，在难以预计的命运前偶尔会动摇逃避。他翻身搂住天城燐音的小喵，裹起毛毯上燐音君的味道，人也好猫也罢，都会趋于本能寻个温暖的小窝。直到天城燐音平安归来，走到沙发边瞧瞧又轻声哼着小曲儿离开，片刻后厨房居然传来切菜声——哪有君王向下仆学做饭的道理，天城燐音曾口出豪言立flag。小猫兴奋地溜去厨房，被对方捏着后颈皮送回沙发，压低嗓同小猫交流，将其塞进被窝为他掖好被角，再上手捋一把他的头发。不许拽我的辫子！椎名ニキ无言哀嚎。好嘛，真的睡了，对方念叨着却一步三回头，一根冰凉的手指来探鼻息：“怎么纹丝不动，难道是死了吗？”

“咿啊！别再说不吉利的话了！”他被冰得一跃而起，“比起关心我的死活，燐音君的手怎么还是这样冰，会生冻疮的！”翻身去找护手霜，却被天城燐音钳住手脚压制在沙发俯视他，倏然放大的脸孔极具威慑力：“好好休息。我也不是三岁宝宝，今天的ニキ只需要诚惶诚恐地尽享君王的照拂，日后多的是你回报的时候——ニキ不在身边我也能独自生存，我会努力证明这一点。就好好地见证我的进步吧。”

而后天城燐音松开双臂回厨房。燐音君在做饭，太阳从西边出来了，他不敢料想厨房的狼藉，肚子却条件反射咕咕叫。四年前的椎名ニキ没有下午小憩的习惯，醒来后独自蜷在晦暗的傍晚听来便落寞凄惨。珍贵的食物，神圣的厨房，生命诞生元初的需求，宗教意味上连通生命的桥梁，传递温情的纽带与渠道。对方初次下厨手忙脚乱的模样被尽收眼底，却示以他游刃有余的悠哉背影。炊烟饭香拼合成组建家庭的错觉，似有似无的焦糊味飘入鼻孔，却柔和得甚是催人泪下。

碗碟端上沙发旁的茶几，不解围裙便蹲下身舀起一勺粥为他吹凉。他迟疑地去瞧：粥的色泽正常，漂着奇形怪状的肉块。他再望向天城燐音，莫名瞧出被弃养的大狗狗耷拉耳朵的神情，不忍辜负这汪心意，蹙起眉头凑近迎上投喂，味道居然说得过去。他反思自己的考量是否戴有滤镜，却想起唯有爱意才是料理师最为上佳的佐料。意外地被初学者勾起胃口，他拿起筷子去夹另几样菜，超常发挥不能代表通常运转，要么烧糊了要么没放盐，椎名ニキ终究不作声地放下碗筷。

“剩下的我一人吃完，浪费食物会遭到神明惩罚。”

“这吃了怕会闹肚子，燐音君倒不必勉强自己。独自生活……要留心做饭的分量。”

“说实在的，我对这里很有感情……ニキ不在家的日子，我也会亮着灯等你回来。”

天城燐音答非所问，前胸的银质挂坠灼灼地反光。四年前自己饿晕后苏醒，天城燐音同样拿着勺蹲在沙发旁，捧着碗朴实无华的夹生白米饭，说些“挨家挨户抢来的米”之类危言耸听的发言，得知真相后松了口气又替他不值，而君王为了自己这样的人而颜面扫地，念及此便无数次软化他的心防：“这里依旧是我的家，我会时不时回来的，检查燐音君有没有糟蹋厨房啊，有没有天天吃杯面啊……真是自相矛盾的担忧啊？正如我在内心深处坚信燐音君无论如何不会弃养小喵，我也希望燐音君能相信我永远不会丢下你。”天城燐音起身无言地拥住他，行动比起任何辞藻都更能囊括所有：“ニキ……你烧糊涂了吗？”

难以名状的情感逆着对方的ky发言潺潺地自心涧涌现，足以诱骗自己“从一而终”了，毕竟再没什么能战胜回忆嘛……！现下的椎名ニキ接受拥抱时再无需踮起脚尖，而生生世世幸福的愿景早在一餐一饭中凝结成模糊的形状。他自认为未必能读懂天城燐音的一丝一角，而等他归家已在四年间习惯成自然，对天城燐音而言亦是同样。真是怪事，不拘于住在哪里，物理距离阻拦不了动摇不得。莫过于那句质朴的诺言，意识到自己同样乃至更甚地珍视着燐音君，一切便皆有回旋的余地。小喵应景地喵喵叫，沿着裤管攀爬至二人间，而他从来并非在驯养天城燐音，而是在驯养幸福本身。

“‘燐音君’参上~大赚一笔，本金是ニキ的钱——”

“再这样下去我和燐音君要一起饿死街头了！”踩着椅子擦窗的椎名ニキ一个站不稳，所幸有外层防盗网保护周全。四年前自己擦窗时，途经的17岁的天城燐音骇然失色，径直把自己从椅子上抱下来，还是羞耻至极的公主抱。当下的天城燐音见怪不怪，头顶一只小奶橘单手开可乐罐：“开玩笑，是我自掏腰包。ニキ这副模样，让我很想再抱一次。”

“我比那时高且重，所以请容我拒绝。”椎名ニキ念叨着下椅子，却一脚踩空落进天城燐音的怀抱。“可不许小看‘燐音君’，力气也好手气也罢，要是一直输掉底裤与老婆本，就没法让ニキ当我的新娘了。”

“都说了……好吧，也行。只要让我吃饱饭，就怎样都好~”

将他放下的天城燐音怔住，而后在完全清醒的午后郑重其事地握紧他的手：我会为兑现让你一生幸福的承诺而努力的，争取多赢几局，之后回故乡为ニキ办个盛大的婚礼。而后愈发得寸进尺：“来，ニキ，抱一个。”

“……好啦好啦，抱一个就抱一个。”

Fin.


End file.
